A Brief Romance
by TVDFanatic93
Summary: Just a short fan fiction on the first time Caroline confesses her love for Klaus, and how the realisation of a baby on the way for Klaus could change their lifes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short fan fiction about Klaroline… Enjoy X -**

* * *

"_He is your first love Caroline. I intend to be your last._" He said seemingly accepting the fact that I would never be his until Tyler & I somehow broke apart. However what he didn't know is that my feelings for him had reached boiling point and I felt like I could explode with all the feelings I had felt for him. Surely I should tell him, right? It wasn't right to continue living a lie, when he was leaving for New Orleans. Who knew how long it would be until he made an appearance again?

He leaned in to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek and I couldn't help but give a little smile from the shock. As he was pulling his lips off my cheek, I rested my hands on his face and looked into his eyes. He looked confused but still he continued to look into mines also.

"_Klaus, I don't want you to go. I don't feel like I am romantically involved with Tyler anymore… I mean he hasn't even attempted to leave me a voicemail… nothing."_ I paused before continuing, _"But with you I feel like I'm wanted, protected and it's like my life has a purpose again. To be loved by you…" _I trailed of because it felt as if I had said too much already.

I stared at him blankly for a few moments before I realised I still had a firm grip on his face. I quickly let go and just as I turned to walk away, I felt his hand grip my arm to hold me back. I turned around again, and he pulled me in for a kiss. At first, it was a shock to my system. I wasn't expecting him to react to my words so quickly. His lips were brushing against mines awkwardly so I responded to the kiss by opening my mouth to allow his tongue access to mine. By this stage, the kiss felt much more comfortable and my eyes had naturally closed. For some reason it felt right. As if the words I had just blurted out of my mouth without thought was the right thing to say.

"_Do you really feel this way for me, Caroline"_ He said in his irresistible accent.

"_Yes, I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Klaus… You are the one who is always there to save me lately. You even saved me from that witch today. You came all the way from New Orleans to save me Klaus, while Tyler can't even respond to my thousands of voice mails I've left him." _

I blurted this out, again, without thought. But as they say, honesty is the best policy, right?

"_I have a few days left in Mystic falls… Perhaps we could make a date out of it?"_ He suggested with half-smile, which showed his dimples. I was so attracted to him, but I knew my mother wouldn't approve if she saw me in The Grill with The Original hybrid.

"_Okay, only if it's not in Mystic Falls. My mother would not approve of our relationship." _

"_That's no problem, sweetheart." _He grinned before continuing_, "Come on… I'll walk you home. It's getting late, and you had a big day."_

On our way home, we had a huge heart to heart moment. He told me about Hayley and the baby and how the witches would plot against him if he didn't get this Marcel guy out of their lives. I told him that I was sorry for all the hurt I had caused him over the year; the rejections, how I distracted him many times to help out my friends.

"_Well since you've blurted out ones feelings, i suppose I should too"_ he looked to me and continued, _"I was in love with you from the first time we met, Caroline, you can do no wrong in my eyes. I've waited a thousand years to feel this way about someone, and that's you, love."_ He looked down as if he was disappointed at what he was going to say next, _"You have every reason to hate me, Caroline… those times when I had bit you, they were times of despair… rage even. And when I am feeling that, all my other feelings leave…"_ He trailed.

I could see a tear forming in his eye, just as we reached my house. I put my arms around his waist to pull him in for an intimate hug before whispering, "_I love you, Klaus. The past is the past. Let's focus on our future."_

He put his lips on my neck and he covered it was a smattering of passionate pecks. It felt sensual, and I couldn't help but let out a small and satisfied groan.

"_Klaus, we're in the street… anyone could walk…" _I stammered off as I was a little distracted from the kisses.

"_Perhaps we could continue this 'affair' inside, sweetheart"_ He teased, but I thought about as my mother was out this weekend.

I smiled and he automatically knew my answer. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned in for a kiss while he was walking me inside. He stopped at the kitchen table because he didn't know where to go. I pushed him against the kitchen counter with my vampire speed and I began to open his shirt. I put my hand to his chest; his body was so damn irresistible. I began throwing a few kisses on his body before he lifted me up the kitchen counter. He unzipped my dress and began to take it off.

A lot of my flesh was showing now, but I didn't care. I wasn't self-conscious Caroline, anymore. He started to undo my bra as I began to pleasure him 'down there'. I helped him to get my bra off while doing so. He seemed satisfied as he let out a few moans himself.

"_Caroline…"_ He moaned.

After a while, I got back up on the counter and he began to pull my red silk thong off. He spread my legs around him and I automatically felt aroused. I began letting out more groans and satisfied faces.

"_Klaus…"_ I trailed, _"You're amazing, don't stop… oooh"_ I moaned.

He grinned happily as he had no plans for stopping. We both knew this felt right.

After a half an hour, we went into the living room. He nodded to him to sit on the couch as I poured us out bourbon each. Bourbon helped our craving for blood ever so slightly. I handed him his glass, and I sat on his knee, leaning my head against his chest. I felt myself panting for air after our moment of intimacy, but so was he.

"_Klaus, after that, I really need you to stay… I don't think I could imagine my life without you." _I confessed, and I waited for his reply.

"_I was hoping you'd say that, Caroline. I would rather you come to New Orleans with me… at least until this mess is over. Marcel doesn't know you exist, you could snap his neck from behind and I would end him then"_ He answered back, in his charming voice. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea… killing Marcel wouldn't be a problem, surely?

"_I'll consider it, fine sir"_ I joked with a giggle, _"After our weekend together though, ok?"_ I bargained with him.

"_I'm sure I could live with spending my weekend with you, Ms Forbes."_ He reassured and smiled at me.

We sat in quiet for a while, and I somehow dosed off to sleep. I noticed a blanket on top of me, and I was still on Klaus' knee.

"_Seriously? I fell asleep while we were having a moment of truths?"_ I joked, with a hint of annoyance toward myself as I couldn't believe that I had.

"_Don't worry, Car… you are very peaceful when you sleep, especially when we are both still naked from last night."_ He smirked and I flinched. I had no idea I was still naked. I got up and put some clothes on and threw his on top of him.

"_Well, that got awkward quickly."_ I replied.

He grinned and replied, "_I don't think so at all"_ he laughed, _"but I have to run home and get changed love. Wear a fancy dress for our date today. I'll text the details." _He quickly got into his clothes again and left the house. I sighed with happiness that the man I newly confessed my love to, felt the same for me.

When I reached my room, I saw box with a ribbon around it. Klaus had left me a dress. I lifted the note from atop of it and it read,

"_**Caroline, I know you don't have time to shop, so I have for you. Meet me at the fancy restaurant in town, details are on the back." **_

Did I really deserve to be treated with such respect? I didn't care because I was loving every moment of attention and I was getting from him, and I didn't want this to end.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT FAN FICTION. ANOTHER CHAPTER TO FOLLOW (: XO**


	2. Chapter 2

I got into the shower and let the water spray down on top of me. It felt good and refreshing to get under the cold water after the few days I had had. The water cooled me down back to room temperature as the sun was beaming outside and I was boiling hot before. I hopped out and dried myself with the towel before walking out to the dress that Klaus had left me. He was good at leaving gifts and usually I didn't want him to buy his way into my life, but right now the dress was perfect. I had no time to shop.

I looked at the details on the cards that Klaus had left and he wanted me to be in town for 1pm. I had to be ready and in the restaurant at one and half hours. I carefully applied my makeup and added a little bit of 'sexy pink' lip gloss for effect. I fancied a change with my hair so I straightened it and then crimped it. It was a slight change from the usual loose curls that I usually had. After spending some time perfecting my look, I grabbed the best jacket I had and set out.

I closed the door and when I turned around to walk to the end of the driveway, I saw a limo turn the corner towards the house. I looked around confused to see which neighbour was waiting for it, but no one was out. So I continued to walk on. Suddenly, the limo came to a halt beside me, just as the back door was right beside me. The window slid down slowly, to which revealed the charming Klaus! He got out of the limo and stood behind the door pointing his hand toward the inside indicating me to enter while saying:

"_Madam, your carriage awaits you."_ He said this in the most charming, posh British accent, which just melting my heart. I responded by giving him a huge grin and saying:

"_Oh yes, of course kind Sir."_ I beamed and then got inside the limo. I wasn't used to being treated as if I was royalty, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. I did enjoy it, but that was mainly down to the fact that Klaus was my host for the evening.

During the limo ride, we cuddled close together and we had some general chit chat. He poured me a glass of bubbly and we began to relax more in each other's company. When we reached the restaurant, the driver got out of his seat and opened our door for us. I exited the vehicle and thanked the driver for the ride and complimented him for being a gentleman. I turned and waited for Klaus to come up beside me, and when he did I hooked my arm around his and we enter the restaurant.

"_So, Caroline… How did you like my little surprise I left for you?"_ He quizzed and he gestured towards the dress.

"_It is perfect, Klaus. Thank you. This whole weekend has been perfect."_ I smiled then I turned and looked at the menu because I knew what his next question would be.

"_You know I leave for New Orleans tomorrow night, right… I was hoping maybe you've made your decision by now…"_ He trailed off.

"_Not now, Klaus… lets enjoy the evening first… it will help me in deciding_" I reassured.

We continued the evening and it flowed by perfectly. He changed the subject to the prom and graduation, which he knew I would brag on about. I was thankful though, as I needed something interesting to talk about. Nothing could've been worse than an awkward evening with no conversation, I thought.

As we were finishing dessert, a song that I was familiar with came through the speakers.

"_Ah, I love this song!"_ I beamed with excitement, smiling toward Klaus.

"_Care to dance, Ms Forbes?"_ He acted posh once again, whilst holding out his hand for me to grab on to. There was an area in the corner for couples to slow dance, and it seemed like the perfect place to end the evening.

"_It would be a pleasure, my man!" _I replied, and I took hold of his hand and we began walking to the dancing area. After dancing for quite some time through a number of songs, and knew that him and I felt right. This was who I was meant to be. He made me into the confident person I am now.

"I will." I said out of the blue, and I planted my head of his shoulder for the slow dance. I could feel him slowing down trying to think of what I meant by this.

"_You will what?"_ He questioned confused.

"_I will go to New Orleans with you. I've made my decision." _I beamed, but he couldn't see my smile because my head rested on him during the slow dance.

He pulled my head back slightly and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but stare back, not only at his handsomeness, but for the first time, I had seen a vulnerable side to Klaus. I could see a tear forming in his right eye and his face was full of love, and happiness. He leaned in to give me a kiss, and I responded instantly… his lips where so gentle and I could still taste the bubbly from earlier on them. We got so wrapped up in the moment, I remembered that we were in the restaurant and I had an embarrassed expression on my face, because our moment nearly turned into a heated embrace. Klaus began to laugh at my expression and I couldn't help but let out a faint giggle as well. Suddenly, we realised that the song was finished and we were the only couple left in the dancing area. When we turned to go back to my seat, I turned tomato-red because I realised that the majority of people there were staring at us.

I looked to the ground on the way back to the table and I thought that only I was embarrassed, but then Klaus said:

"_Well, that could've gone bad in so many ways, love. Good thing you were there to control my inner instincts!"_ He smirked.

"_You think?"_ I said sarcastically, but I couldn't help burst out in laughter. There was just something about him that knew how to get me going.

Later that night, on our way home, we had good fun and we acted child fully pushing each other from side to side on the pavement after one of us came up with a smart joke. When we got to my driveway, we said our goodbyes in the form of a steamy kiss before I said_ "Would you like a tour of my bedroom"_ and I winked at him, biting my lips to try and make myself look sexy.

"_Sorry, Caroline. You know I would love to… and believe me when I say I want to, but I'm meeting Rebekah at 8pm."_ He answered honestly. Just as he began to walk away, I got a huge shooting pain across my stomach. I doubled over in pain, and before I knew it, I was on the ground in agony.

"_Klaus…"_ I yelled but trailed off. He turned around and his eyes turned alert as he ran toward me.

"_What's happening Caroline…?"_ He pleaded, waiting for the answer.

"_I, i don't know..._ _Phone Meredith… she'll figure this out"_ I reassured while ordering him to do so.

The pain was almost unbearable when Klaus lifted me into the living room, I could feel his hand on my forehand and he was trying to keep me alert.

Suddenly, everything went black… I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a pool of sweat in the couch in my living room. Klaus was leaning crouched down beside me holding a cold cloth to my head. It didn't help much, but it kept my temperature down slightly. He kept reassuring me over and over that everything was _'okay'_, but I had a hard time believing it because the pain was so excruciating.

After 15 minutes past, the pain subsided. Klaus was still fussing over me though; it was kind of sweet but also very annoying. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have the attention, but he wouldn't let me do anything. Thankfully, moments later, Meredith arrived. I knew that Meredith didn't like Klaus so much, and nobody knew of our relationship yet, so I convincingly said to him, _"Look, Klaus, I'm grateful that you have found me and all, but you can go now… Meredith will see to me now."_ When Meredith wasn't looking, I gestured to him that I would get in contact with him afterwards by phone. He smiled and nodded, and said "_Fine. You're lucky I was walking through the neighbourhood though"_, and he stormed out.

"_Now"_ She paused… _"Thanks for making him go… He's actually pretty creepy if I'm honest."_ She openly said. I did an awkward laugh and said _"hmm, yeah"_ I trailed, sounding slightly off. I didn't agree at all, but I thought I should discuss my relationship with Klaus first. She continued to examine me, and she looked a bit dazed. I thought that meant that she knew everything was okay, but then she said, _"I know it's pretty much impossible, but could you be pregnant? You're showing all the classic signs; only your pain is heightened because you're a vampire" _She paused in thought, _"No, what am I thinking… you're probably just in need of blood urgently, when did you last feed?" _

"Well I feed yesterday morning from 2 blood bags, usually that would keep me going for a couple of days, but I guess that could be the problem."

"I know this is very insensitive of me, but have you slept with anyone in the past few days?" Meredith quizzed.

"_Well, um… yes. But that was just last night. Surely I wouldn't be getting any symptoms already."_ I stated clearly. She then continued to explain how vampire conception would be unusual full-stop, how it could be possible that although my aging had stopped, pregnancy could be sped up.

"_Well I guess all I can really do then is… take a test. To rule it out, I mean…"_ I was frightened. To be pregnant with a human baby would be bad enough, but I slept with Klaus; The Original Hybrid. Would my baby be vampire? Werewolf… or both? The thought was killing me, but I decided that I may as well take the test sooner, rather than later.

"_Everything will be fine. Even if you are pregnant, there has got to be something in vampire history to tell us more about conception. I mean, we've got the oldest living vampires in town, they'll know. Trust me."_ Meredith tried to reassure me. I smiled back at her as I went into the bathroom and took the test. After I left it down to wait, my body started trembling. I was getting so nervous; I just didn't know what to do. Nobody could know about this until Klaus I thought. Suddenly, my phone sounded. I got a text message… from Klaus.

"_**Call me ASAP when Meredith leaves. I need to know you're okay. –K xo"**_ It made me smile. How, and why, did he care so much about me? I just couldn't understand it. He, being such a handsome and dashing human being could be with anyone of his choice, but he wanted me. I just didn't get it. But I loved the attention.

When I stopped daydreaming, I looked at my watch, took a deep breath, and walked straight to the sink, were I left the test. Two lines.

"_I'M PREGNANT. Oh God… What will I do…."_ I put the toilet lid down and sat on it, with my face in my hands. I couldn't tell Meredith I was pregnant. So I figured that I would lie to her.

I got up and unlocked the door, after binning the test, and walked toward her. _"Everything's fine"_ I smiled _"I'm not pregnant. Although I do really have to go pick up my mom now… I promised her. Please don't mention this to anyone?_" I pleaded.

"_Of course_" she went and picked up her things and headed towards the door with me. _"I won't tell a soul. Patient confidentially is important to me."_ She smiled, _"Goodbye Caroline_" she continued and she walked on, and I paused to lock the door.

I began sprinting at human pace to the Mikaelson mansion. If I didn't tell him now, I never would. I was afraid of how he would react to this news. A 'Bundle of Joy' that belonged to him and I. How would I tell my friends? My mom? This was like my worst nightmare made into reality. Just as I reached his place, I paused. I could hear him talk to Rebekah… Defending me. I don't know why she didn't like me, I never done anything to hurt her.

Klaus turned around as soon as he felt my presence. He stared blankly out the window to me, then he began to walk toward his door to come out and see me. This was it. There was no backing out now. I had to tell him, here and now.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Caroline, I wasn't expecting you. Did you receive my text message?"_ He said surprised, but genuinely happy to see me.

"_I see Rebekah is happy to see me…"_ I said sarcastically before I continued_, "Yeah, everything is fine, I think, but there is definitely something you should know… and I don't know whether it is good news or bad news." _I confirmed.

He seemed puzzled. I gestured towards Rebekah as if to mean that I wanted him to get rid of her. I needed us to be alone. It wasn't news I wanted to get out just yet, especially when I didn't know how the outcome of the pregnancy would be. He nodded and paced nicely into the mansion and started talking to Rebekah. I would probably have heard this conversation a mile away as she pretty much shouted as loud as possible back at him. _"What do you mean you want me to go?"_ I heard her say, _"I came all the way back to see you again and as soon as Barbie shows up,you chase me? We're supposed to be family, Nik. Me, you and Elijah… no one is supposed to get in the way of that."_ I grimaced.

"_You know she's probably listening to you shouting your head off." _I flinched and tried to act as if I wasn't, _"And how is she getting in the way? We won't be that long and we'll meet in the Grill later, remember?"_ I could hear her begin to calm down, and before I knew it, she fled out of the house, and bumped on my shoulder on her way. I'm sure she did it on purpose, and I fell to the ground. A huge sharp-feeling pain shot through my abdomen. But it was away before I knew it, but still, Klaus could see I was in pain and he was by my side before it would be possible to say 'boo'.

"_Caroline? I think you like frightening me. Are you okay?"_ he panted.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just help me in and listen to me."_ I ordered. He nodded and he lifted me off of my feet and into his arms and paced quickly into his living room. He placed me down on the couch and he sat himself down in the armchair beside me, waiting for me to begin.

"_Look, is it really possible for vampires to procreate?"_ I questioned. He looked at me frightened. I could see him welling up with tears.

"You're talking_ about me and Hayley."_ He looked at the ground as if he were ashamed. I could see why he thougt that but unfortunately that wasnt it.

"No, no that. I mean vampires... Hayley is a werewolf._"_ I trailed off. I shoved my head into my hands and I began questioning whether i should tell him or not.

"I'm not sure_."_ He confirmed. He seemed genuinely on edge about that. _"And about the Hayley thing, you all hated me then… Hayley was the only one I could turn too. I know that is no excuse, but if I could change the past I would…" _he stopped himself from finishing that sentence and took a sip of bourbon before questioning "Why would you even ask about this situation if it's not about my child?" Clearly he hadn't pieced the information together.

I took a deep breath took a drink of the bourbon Klaus had placed on the coffee table, and continued_, "I took a test… It was positive. And you're the only person I've slept with since Tyler left… and that was months ago."_

"_Meaning you're pregnant too."_ He finally came into realisation of the situation. He sat thinking for a while… _"I can understand how Hayley is pregnant since she's a werewolf and I'm a hybrid… but you. I've never heard of such a thing in vampire history."_

"_I don't quite understand this myself, Klaus… and to be quite honest, I'm scared._" I revealed. He could see the fear in my eyes and he came and gave me an embracing hug and reassured_, "Everthing will be okay… I promise. No harm will come to you, Caroline."_ I looked toward him and smiled. It was all I could do, my mind went blank. It was beginning to get more real now. I was a vampire… and I was pregnant.

"_You know, Niklaus… this is all kind of making sense now."_ Elijah spoke walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"_Have you been there the whole time, Elijah?"_ Klaus sounded distraught.

"_Please, Niklaus. Get down of your high horse and listen. Those witches we met in New Orleans… they said you have impregnated a woman, however they were shocked when you reacted the way you did, they thought you cared for this woman, but clearly you didn't. In my opinion, I think they had a vision of you and a mystery woman confirming your pregnancy. However it is possible that at another time they had a vision of your and Hayley 'together'. So, perhaps… there could be the slight chance that Hayley's child may not be yours at all."_ He paused and then looked at me, _"Congratulations by the way, Caroline."_

"_Could he be right?"_ I looked to Klaus, referring to Elijah, hoping that he was because I couldn't bare the thought of Hayley and Klaus.

"_It's possible… A witches visions aren't always right, I suppose."_

_[Sorry this chapter is short, my next one won't be this short! :) It'll be uploaded by next weekend at the latest. Please review! Thank you xo. Edited this chapter slightly as i realised i had repeated myself, but i think its okay now xo]_


End file.
